


Cinderella pilot

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: English, F/F, IN SPACE!, Nederlands | Dutch, Not a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: For an assignment, I had to write a TV show pilot, based on the structure of the Breaking Bad TV pilot. I basically made it Gays in Space!





	1. English

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for clicking on this. There will be three "chapters" on this work. The first one is the pilot in English, the second one the pilot in Dutch (since I am Dutch, I had to translate it in order to hand it in), and the third one is just a long "notes" chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

TEASER ONE:

Cut to the moment where Ella, looking hella fine, enters a huge spaceship. The crowd goes silent. A handsome Asian man looks up and sees her and his eyes widen. Zoom in on Ella, looking nervous and scanning the crowd. End teaser.

OR TEASER TWO

Young Ella and Dad Robledo arrive at their new spaceship after they’ve moved to space from Earth after Mom Robledo’s death. Dad meets a new woman (Iris DeVos) and she has two daughters (Rosemary and Petunia DeVos). As a viewer, you can see they’re vicious. Fast forward to Dad’s funeral where Ella is devastated and Iris tries not to smile. End teaser.

ACT ONE

_A day in the life of Ella Robledo_ : waking up in a shit room, say hello to holo-picture of her dad, work, clean, and garden (space gardens exist). Rosemary is a cook and Petunia loves animals. To give the viewers some background, Ella is reading a holo (book of the future) about why people left the Earth: superpowers manifested and the Earth needed protection, so the powered humans moved to space. ‘Normal’ humans can live there as well. Ella was born on Earth, so she wants to know more. End act one.

ACT TWO

Suddenly, Ella hears Rosemary and Petunia talk about the chief’s son (X). He’s throwing a party on his government spaceship. Ella wants to go, but the DeVoses ridicule and belittle her. Sad, Ella watches them go and she confines with her friend: an old lady whose garden is connected to Ella’s. Old Lady hands her an inventation. Her grandkids Alex and Conner stole it for him. Turns out Old Lady has superpowers of transformation, but she’s been hiding it (but for what reason?) Old Lady transforms a pumpkin into a wonderful spacepod and Ella’s rags into a beautiful ballgown. Ella retrieves the last material memory of her mother: her mother’s glass slippers. Old Lady warns her that her power isn’t powerful, and that it will all wear off around midnight. Ella decides to go to the party and enjoy herself for once (Y). End act two.

ACT THREE

Topher Dương is mingling with his guests. He is the future chief of their starfleet. Only the most powered have the power. Suddenly, silence. A woman has entered the ballroom of the spaceship. Topher sees her and he’s captivated, not knowing he’s not the only one. Back to Ella’s POV: she’s scanning the crowd and she sees the DeVoses. They do not seem to recognise her. But then her eyes fall on a woman: Lissa Dương. They meet and Ella falls for her immediately. Ella tastes freedom and she realises she loves it. She doesn’t want to go back to being a maid. As Ella and Lissa dance, a group of starfleet officials watch them closely. Since Ella is too caught up in her freedom and happiness, she forgets the time. The clock strikes twelve, and Ella runs. End act three.

ACT FOUR

Fun and games: Ella flees from the spaceship, but starfleet officials and Lissa try to get to her. Ella loses one of her slippers. Her spacepod manages to land on her part of space before it also disappears. Ella comes back home and Old Lady watches her from her spaceship. She looks solemn. Ella is back and she’s tasted freedom and she wants more. Meanwhile, in the government spaceship, Topher and Lissa decide they have to find the mysterious girl and Lissa holds the lone glass slipper. Back in Ella’s spaceship, the door opens. The DeVoses are back. Rosemary and Petunia are happy because of the great night out, but Iris seems mad about something. She casts a look towards Ella’s room. In that room, Ella tells her father’s holo-picture that she’s getting out of there. She wants freedom and Lissa. She’s holding the other slipper. End act four.

End pilot.


	2. Nederlands|Dutch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two teasers in the English version, I eventually only needed one, so I picked teaser one.

**TEASER:** Begin op het moment waar Ella, die er geweldig uit ziet, een enorm ruimteschip binnentreedt. De menigte is stil als ze haar ziet. Een knappe Aziatische man kijkt omhoog en ziet haar en hij is overduidelijk geïnteresseerd. Zoom in op Ella, ze is nerveus en ze scan de menigte.

 **ACT ONE:** _Een dag in het leven van Ella Robledo:_ wakker worden in de slechtste kamer in het ruimteschip, zeg hallo tegen de holo-foto van haar vader, werk, ruim op en tuinier (er bestaat ruimte tuinen). Haar stiefmoeder, Iris DeVos snauwt naar haar en Iris’ dochters Rosemary en Petunia zijn niet veel beter. Om de kijkers wat achtergrond te geven, leest Ella een holo (boek van de toekomst) over waarom mensen de Aarde verlieten: superkrachten manifesteerden en de Aarde had bescherming nodig, dus de mensen met krachten verhuisden naar de ruimte. 'Normale' mensen kunnen daar ook wonen. Ella is op Aarde geboren, dus wilt ze meer weten.

 **ACT TWO:** Plotseling, Ella hoort Rosemary en Petunia praten over de zoon van de bevelhebber (X). Hij gooit een feest op zijn ruimteschip. Ella wilt gaan, maar de DeVoses maken haar belachelijk en vernederen haar. Droevig, Ella ziet ze gaan en ze deelt haar gevoelens met haar vriend: een oude dame wiens tuin is verbonden met Ella's. Oude Dame geeft haar een uitnodiging. Haar kleinkinderen Alex en Conner hadden het gestolen. Het blijkt dat de Oude Dame transformatiekrachten heeft, maar ze heeft het verzwegen (maar waarom?) Oude Dame transformeert een pompoen in een prachtige ruimte pod en Ella's kleren in een mooie baljurk. Ella haalt het laatste materiële herinnering van haar moeder: haar moeders glazen muiltjes. Oude Dame waarschuwt haar dat haar kracht niet krachtig is en dat het alles rond middernacht zal verdwijnen. Ella besluit om naar het feest te gaan en voor een keer te genieten (Y).

 **ACT THREE:** Topher Dương is met zijn gasten aan het praten. Hij is de toekomstige bevelhebber van hun sterrenvloot. Alleen de mensen met de beste superkrachten hebben de macht. Plotseling, stilte. Een vrouw heeft de balzaal van het ruimteschip betreden. Topher ziet haar en hij is betoverd, niet wetende dat hij niet de enige is. Terug naar Ella's standpunt: ze scant de menigte en ze ziet de DeVoses. Ze lijken haar niet te herkennen. Maar dan vallen haar ogen op een vrouw: Lissa Dương. Ze ontmoeten elkaar en Ella is onmiddellijk verliefd. Ella smaakt vrijheid en ze realiseert dat ze er van houdt. Ze wil niet teruggaan naar het bestaan als een dienstmeisje. Als Ella en Lissa dansen, bekijkt een groep sterrenvloot officieren ze. Aangezien Ella te diep in haar vrijheid en geluk zit, vergeet ze de tijd. De klok slaat twaalf, en Ella vlucht.

 **ACT VIER:** Ella vlucht uit het ruimteschip, maar de officieren en Lissa proberen haar te stoppen. Ella verliest één van haar muiltjes. Ella komt naar huis en Oude Dame kijkt haar vanuit haar ruimteschip. Ze is verdrietig. Ella is terug en ze heeft vrijheid geproefd en ze wilt meer. Ondertussen beslissen Topher en Lissa in het ruimteschip dat ze het mysterieuze meisje moeten vinden en Lissa heeft het glazen muiltje vast. In Ella's ruimteschip gaat de deur open. De DeVoses zijn terug en Iris lijkt woedend. Ze kijkt naar de deur dat naar Ella’s kamer leidt. In die kamer vertelt Ella haar vaders holo-foto dat ze gaat ontsnappen. Ze wilt vrijheid en Lissa. Ze houdt het andere muiltje vast.

 


	3. Notes

**Second part of the assigment, in Dutch (only Dutch in this "chapter"):**

Vroeger keek ik de Disney versie vaak dus vond ik het belangrijk dat het wel herkenbaar was dat het gebaseerd was op Assepoester. Het speelt zich af in de toekomst, zodat ik de transformatie van de jurk en de pompoen kon verklaren zonder magie te gebruiken. Een andere grote verandering is dat Ella (kort voor Cinderella) niet verliefd wordt op de prins (Topher), maar op de prinses (Lissa). De beats waren daarom ook gebaseerd of Assepoester. Het verhaal is nog steeds Assepoester die naar het bal wilt, maar haar stiefmoeder verbiedt het, dus de goede fee helpt haar. Het verhaal is gegroeid, want plot A gaat over Ella die wilt ontsnappen. Het vinden van Ella en het passen van het glazen muiltje wordt plot B. Dit verhaal gaat over ‘Assepoester’ zelf, niet over het liefdesverhaal. De eerste keer dat je Ella ziet, is het in het midden van de actie. Het is een flash forward. Pas in act één leer je haar echt kennen. De premisse luidt  _Ella en Lissa zijn opzoek naar vrijheid en naar elkaar._

De episodic pleasures komen doordat er een obstakel is in elke aflevering die ze overkomt. In de pilot was het obstakel dat Ella niet naar het bal kon, maar het lukt haar uiteindelijk toch. De serialized pleasures komen door de arcs die overlappen over de hele serie: gaat Lissa Ella vinden? Ontsnapt Ella? Waarom is Oude Dame zo geheimzinnig en wat weet Iris?

**Reasons behind the names:**

  * _Ella Robledo:_ the name Robledo was chosen as a "tribute" to Emma Robledo, from the [Sidekick Squad series](https://www.goodreads.com/series/189753-sidekick-squad).
  * _Iris, Rosemary, Petunia_ : in Chris Colfer's [The Land of Stories](https://www.goodreads.com/series/81462-the-land-of-stories), Cinderella's stepfamily has these names.
  * _DeVos_ : named after Betsy DeVos, cause I wanted the name of someone evil.
  * _Alex and Conner:_ the names from the main characters of The Land of Stories.



**The history of Lissa and Toph Dương:**

A year ago my friend Sammy was talking about how she wanted a gay version of Cinderella because why let it be hetero when it can be gay? so i told her "I'mma write you that!" so I created a black/latina wlw Cinderella who wanted to desperately fall in love with prince Christopher, but in the end she falls for his twin sister Clarissa. That is now [All your life you'll dream of this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411248).

Fast forward my first year of university and I had to write a plot for a TV show based on Cinderella, and I immediately thought of my kids Ella, Lissa, and Toph and as I was writing that, I thought to myself: "hey, why would the royal family be another mayo fest?" get it? Also, coincidentally I came across a gifset of the Cindrella with Whoopi Goldberg and there, the prince is Filipino and I thought: "woah, we never have Asian royalty in this story I'mma make them Chinese!"

While I was creating my plot, I thought of Asian rep and while it is the painful truth that Asian rep in general is still pretty shit, 80% of Asian rep is Chinese. now, as a Chinese person that makes me happy, but I thought "fuck it this is my story and my opportunity to have more Asian rep, cause Asia is more than China (shocking, I know)" and I realised there are barely Vietnamese characters in media.

That, and the fact that I had reread [Not Your Sidekick by C.B. Lee](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/29904219-not-your-sidekick?ac=1&from_search=true) earlier before that assignment and that book has a bisexual Chinese-Vietnamese main character named Jess Tran and I realised that apart from Lardo from [Ngozi Ukazu's Check, Please!](http://checkpleasecomic.com/), that is the only Vietnamese character that I could name.

(That, and I had given already Ella the last name Robledo, also based on Emma Robledo.)

So I decided that the royal family was going to be queer as hell and Vietnamese as well. I didn't want to call them "Tran", because I wanted to learn more Vietnamese names, so I googled a list of most used Vietnamese surnames and I think Dương was no. 9 or something? So I created a gay Cinderella in space with a black-latina main character and a Vietnamese love interest.

AM I DONE YET?

OF COURSE NOT!

Fast forward to December 2017 and since I am still Klaine trash, I participated in the [Klaine Advent challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/). My story [It's about time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882378/chapters/29428377) is basically a "23 times Kurt and Blaine could've met and 1 time they did" and at one point Blaine lives in Vietnam for 3 years cause some of my adoption group did that and bla bla bla back to Lissa and Toph. 

So yeah, spoilers, at one point Blaine starts dating this dude named Anthony and he has a friend who goes to NYADA: Clarrisa Dương. And Clarissa Dương has a twin brother: Christopher Dương, who ends up dating Sebastian.

ALSO I JUST REALLY WANTED SOME GOOD ASIAN REP IN THAT STORY OKAY CAUSE I HATE BLAINE BEING WHITEWASHED AKA BLAINE SPEAKS TAGALOG IN IT, WES SPEAKS MANDARIN, I MENTIONED MIKE SPEAKING CANTONESE, AND LISSA SPEAKS VIETNAMESE IN IT AND FUCK I SHOULD'VE ADDED TINA'S KOREAN AS WELL BUT FUCK GLEE.


End file.
